


Made For Each Other

by Anonymous



Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017), Call Me By Your Name - All Media Types
Genre: Age Play, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Daddy Kink, First Time, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Smut, The Author Regrets Everything, The Author Regrets Nothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-08 03:27:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17973602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Armie is huge. Timmy is an innocent lover. Armie doesn't want to hurt Timmy.





	Made For Each Other

I made my way through the door only greeted by silence. The kitchen was spotless, not a single thing was out of place. The TV wasn’t on and if I didn’t know any better I would think that Timmy wasn’t here. 

 

His bedroom’s (Well at this point, ours because I basically lived there too) door was closed but I could see the light from the space under the door. I thought he was sleeping, exhausted from the day of filming even though there wasn’t many scenes for him to do. But as I was getting close to the door, I could hear… moans? Indeed sounds like one, a satisfied one I might add but it wasn’t Timmy’s. I had memorized all the sounds he made during my exploration of his body every night since we started “rehearsing”. So I know this sound wasn’t his. I curiously placed my right ear on the door to hear it clearer.

 

Another moan.

 

_ “Yes, your cock feels so good inside, daddy” _

 

_ “Please give me more daddy, fuck” _

 

My heart started racing. Shit, _ is Timmy watching porn? _

 

I could feel myself harden at the thought, sure we had done almost everything. Hugging, kissing, cuddling, handjobs, blowjobs… god, the first time he put his mouth around my cock, I could have come from the sight alone. He was taking his time, experimenting. I had sucked his cock before and he was trying to imitate what I did. It took all my strength not to just grab his curls and made him stay there as I fuck his mouth, he would look like an abused angel. Red swollen lips and drool all over his chin. I had told myself to be gentle with him and I love showering him my affection and love but at the same time, I felt the desire to ruin him. 

 

My throat was suddenly dry and my skin itched to be with him. Before I changed my mind, I turned the doorknob and let myself in through the door. His gaze flew to see me standing there and the sound of the two men fucking was still heard. Realizing this, his eyes grew wide and panic was all over his face. He scrambled awkwardly to turned off his laptop. 

 

“Timmy?” I said smirking, my eyes still fixated on him, drinking in how flustered he was. His cheeks turned to the shade of rose and he looked beautiful as ever. 

 

“Armie!” he ran and almost crashed his body on me. I stumbled a little bit before securing my arms on his tiny waist, pulling his body even closer to mine. 

 

I kissed his chocolate curls, he smelled heavenly like vanilla, sun and just Timmy. “What are you doing, baby?”

 

He shook his head fervently against my chest, “Nothing”

“I actually heard-”

 

“Can we have bath? Please? Will you run the bath for me?” he cut me off, trying to distract me. I smiled when he looked up at me with his pleading eyes he knew I could never say no to him.

 

“Sure, babe”

  
  


Timmy was quiet in the bath. The warmth of the water was starting to fade away but he had been playing with the bubbles, looking adorable as he tried to blow on them, watching them burst before gathering some more on his hands. I absentmindedly ran my hands on his arms. I felt content and relaxed, a surge of happiness ran through me whenever he giggled over the floating bubbles. God, he was too pure for this world and I was going to be the one who ruin him. Well, in the best way possible physically but maybe in the worst possible mentally. The thought of that possibility made me exhale a long deep breath I didn’t know I was holding in, which took his attention. His green emerald orbs questioned me quietly but I just kissed the nape of his neck and said “Nothing. I love you”

 

He grinned, “I love you too, Arms”

 

We chilled out some more in the water, just kissing and talking about how our day went. When he gave me a rundown of his day, he totally skipped the part when I walked in the room before we had the bath, which reminded me to question him. 

 

He completely laid his back on the front of my body now, his head nuzzled comfortably just below my chin. “And you watched a movie on your laptop after you did laundry?”

 

I angled my head so I can see him better, the rosy cheeks made a comeback, the redness spread through his chest. He groaned and tried to hide his face on my neck. 

 

“Hmm? What were you watching, baby?”

 

He sighed, I knew that he would answer sooner or later but there was a trepidation was clear on the expression he made on his face. I reached his cheek with my hand. I made sure he listened to what I said. 

 

“Hey, hey, look at me, Timmy. You can tell me anything, okay?”

 

He slowly nodded then said, “But promise you won’t be mad?”

 

I frowned in confusion, “Of course not, baby”

 

“Really promise?”

 

“Cross my heart, Timmy”

 

He pouted and sighed again, “Well.. um... I was watching gay porn”

 

As soon as he said it, he managed to turn his body around so his hands could cling to my neck and pressed his lips on the crook of my neck. Thank god for this massive bathtub that he could comfortably put his legs on the sides of my thighs, hovering over me. I rubbed his back calmingly and at the same time tried to suppress my laughter, I didn’t want him to be more embarrassed. Silly baby boy. 

 

“Oh baby, it’s alright”

 

I could feel his head shook from side to side on my skin. “No, it isn’t!” he said against my neck, clearly sounded upset.

 

“Timmy, it’s okay, It’s normal-”

 

“I know but that’s not why I’m... it’s just I.. I-I wanted to see how b-but you can’t, you won’t and I.. I want it”

 

I sat up on the bath, shifting my body so I could get ahold of him. I didn’t actually get what he was saying but clearly, he had frustration over communicating it to me and I wanted to know what was really bothering him. I wanted to understand.

 

I gripped his hips to pull him away gently and he obeyed. When I saw his face, my heart hurt at the sight in front of me. His sad eyes were red, brimmed with tears. His face was a mixture of shame and anguish. 

 

“Timmy, sshh, it’s alright,” I said as I wiped away the tears that fell on his cheek. “Slow down baby, now tell me, what do you mean exactly? You need to tell me from the start, okay?”

 

He nodded and gulped, “Okay. Well, you know I love you” He sniffled and I replied, “Yeah and I love you too” I kissed the tip of his nose.

 

“So I wanted to learn h-how to make you feel good” He confessed and my heart was filled with love at the sound of him wanting to please me. 

 

“I was just watching for research and we have done everything they did except… except for the making love part” 

 

Making love part? Obviously, he meant I never put my dick inside him. Still, my heart fluttered at his choice of words. Who watches porn and call the intercourse, the making love part? Only my Timmy, of course. 

 

I pushed back the hair on his forehead and smiled. I kissed him all over his face, his forehead, cheekbones and finally his mouth. 

 

“So all those kisses and making each other cum every day is not making love?” I asked teasingly to lighten the mood, which worked cause he smiled and slapped me lightly on my chest.

 

“You know what I mean” He rolled his eyes, “I’m not finished”

 

“Okay, okay” As he continued, his finger mindlessly drew random figures on my chest.

 

“I never realized how much I want it because you’ve been so good to me, you’ve always made me feel amazing but...but now I want it” My dick came alive right at that second but I forgot about it as soon as his expression was back to show perturbing emotion. He inhaled deeply as though he needed strength to say the next words.

 

“B-but then I realized why we haven’t and and probably never will, you don’t want to.. You can’t, I can’t” he sounded so wounded and devastated, it almost broke my heart. Fresh tears welled up inside his big dolly eyes. 

 

“Wait, what? Why we haven’t….”

 

“Yes! the reason why is because it’s never gonna fit, isn’t it? Your cock is too big!” he huffed in frustration once again. 

 

Well, that wasn’t untrue. The reason I always hesitated to go there with him was because I knew my size wasn’t for everyone. Well, actually it was proportional to my whole body which was well… huge. And there was a time when it could be something that helps to stroke my ego once in a while but now it felt like a curse. Timmy’s figure wasn’t built for it. He was elegant, delicate and slender and all were the opposite of mine. The only way to get through was to ruin him. 

 

I didn’t want to hurt him. I really didn't, I think it’d kill me if I knew I hurt him in any way. I felt that way so much that I had accepted that maybe fucking him was just going to be my jerk-off-while-he-was-asleep fantasy. Not that he wasn’t able to satisfy me either, he could just give me a look with hooded eyes and parted lips and I would be halfway from cumming in my pants like a teenager. He had that kind of power over me. 

 

But now I knew that he wanted it, well… and it wasn’t like it was never gonna fit. It was a matter of how I made it fit painlessly. 

 

He rubbed his eyes, not wanting another tear to slip away. I pulled him close to my body and sighed. I didn’t know what I did in my past life or in this lifetime to deserve this pure soul of an angel. God, I loved him. 

 

My hand caressed his back while the other played with his hair. if he only knew how he had changed the way I see life. How after he found me, I could see the beauty in everything, leaving the cynical bitter man behind. I wanted to give him the world. I wanted to give him everything. Because he gave all those to me and more. I kissed his forehead. 

 

“Timmy, you know I’d never let anything hurt you, right? Not even myself”

 

He tightened his arms around my neck and nodded followed with a small and devastated “I know”

 

I rubbed my nose with him, just taking him in. His eyes opened to stare into mine. It was a soft yet intense gaze as his voice whispered, “I just want you… and I want you to make me yours” 

 

My body reacted to his words far before my mind could process them. His words set me on fire. My skin was instantly burning with needs and passion suddenly I felt like I needed to be even closer to him. I ravished his lips with mine, my hand steadied his jaw. Timmy opened his mouth and I could hear him let out a little moan. My tongue was craving his taste, attacking him with hunger. 

 

When we separated to breathe in air, I told him “Okay”

 

His eyes grew big in surprise “Okay?”

 

“If you still want me”

 

He nodded fervidly, “Please”

 

Just as soon as his enthusiasm peaked it turned into confusion, “But but how will it-”

 

“Oh, it will baby”  A promise in my word. He smiled at me and looked at me like I hung the moon and the stars. As if I had just given him the greatest gift in this world.

 

I truly didn’t deserve him.

 

* * *

 

I helped him up from the bath and I carried him to our bedroom because he refused to part from me. I didn’t mind, I love clingy Timmy. I covered us both in a big towel and when we got to the bedroom I sat him down on my lap on the edge of the bed as I dried his hair and his body. He giggled whenever I intentionally rubbed his ticklish spots and he kissed wherever skin he could reach with his lips. He was the sweetest drug and I didn’t know how to quit him. I didn’t think I would ever be able to. 

 

His skin was soft and smooth against me like the finest silk. When I was done drying both of us, I dragged our bodies further up into the bed. He was straddling me and I looked up at him, staring at perfection. I planted kisses all over his tummy which made him giggle. It was my favorite sounds, I wanted to figure out all the ways I could do to make him laugh like that. Almost too innocent and childlike. He was so precious.

 

I was shifting my body to get more comfortable when I felt the laptop nudged my shoulder. I was about to move it when I suddenly got an idea. 

 

I positioned myself sitting against the headboard, Timmy’s back on my chest, sitting between my legs. He palmed his face and groaned, “Why are we doing this?” 

 

“Just want to see what you were watching babe. Maybe learn a thing or two” I winked at him which made me rolled his eyes and pouted mumbling an almost inaudible “fine”

 

The laptop was on the bed, between Timmy’s leg. The video was playing from the start where the actors were having dialogues for the plot or whatever. I didn’t pay much attention to the screen. My hand was caressing Timmy’s porcelain skin, from his inner thighs to his belly, careful not to touch his already hard cock. 

 

He stifled a moan when I kissed his neck, lightly biting and sucking the sensitive skin. His eyes didn’t dare to dart away from the laptop. My hands didn’t stop, it continued to roam all over his body, he let out a little gasp as my fingers lightly brushed against his nipples. He arched his back, his eyes were begging for more. When I didn’t give him anything, his hand was reaching for his own cock. 

 

“No, no, no” I said as I caught his hand and pulled it away to the side. My lips were now on his ear, “Watch baby, that’s what happens to naughty boy” 

 

He put his attention back to the screen and saw the younger man bent over on the older man’s lap, counting spank after spank on his ass. His ass cheeks had reddened but it was obvious the boy was enjoying it. He moaned now loudly as I pinched both of his little sensitive pink nubs. Then I rubbed them immediately to sooth it after. 

 

“You don’t wanna be a naughty boy now, do you Timmy?” His cock twitched, I could see how much it turned him on. I pinched now his swollen nipples again to get his reaction.

 

“Aaahhh, n-no Armie, I-I’ll be good”

 

“Good boy” I breathed into his neck. Timmy squirmed in my embrace, I had to hold on to his hips to warn him to be still. He let out a frustrated whine and I silenced him by putting my mouth on his. He moaned into the kiss, his tongue caressed mine in urgent manner like he couldn’t get enough. I couldn’t help to buck my hips too to get friction against his back. We stayed like that for a while, getting lost in our kiss and desire.

 

We were left panting when I moved an inch from his lips, drinking in his face. My baby looked wrecked already, debauched with needs. He tried to resume the kissing, needing any skin contact he could get. I was happy to comply before getting distracted with the sound from the video that was still playing.

 

The boy was now on his back, legs bent close to his chest. He moaned as the older guy was teasing his entrance with his cock, rubbing against it. “Baby, baby… I want you to watch” I said against his lips. Timmy looked at me breathless, I could see that he grew more annoyed now. He shifted to make himself comfortable to watch the video, I thought I even caught him rolling his eyes. 

 

“Behave”

 

He groaned. I chuckled as I once again delved myself in his hair and planting little kisses on his neck. My hands started to roam again but this time I made sure to grasp his cock. He gasped to the sensation of my palm on his leaking cock. 

 

_ Beg me, the older man demanded. _

 

_ Please fuck me, daddy! The younger said with eagerness, spreading his legs even more. _

 

_ The man spat on his dick and on his hand, smearing it all over the boy’s hole. Then he slid his dick inside the boy as they both moaned in pleasure.  _

 

I stroked Timmy’s cock a little faster now and whispered into his ear, “See that angel?” I cooed, “You see how the boy takes his cock inside him?”

 

“Armie, please” He closed his eyes, giving in to the pleasure from my hand. 

 

“No, baby, open your eyes” He immediately obeyed and tried to focus his sight on the screen. “Watch how he opens up his body for him like a good boy, baby”

 

“Is that what you want, Timmy? To be my good boy? my cock to be inside you?” I licked his ear as the speed of my hand on his cock increased.

 

He nodded fervidly, his body was shaking. “Please, daddy” He breathed. I lost all my restraint right then and there. I hungrily ravished his plush lips, turned our position so I was hovering over him. His bare skin flushed, his eyes were half shut. God, he was so beautiful like this. 

 

I shut his laptop off and put it away. I grabbed the lube on our nightstand and throw it on the bed before crushing our naked bodies together. I kissed him earnestly, taking my time with it. I slowly made my way down, kissing and licking every skin that my mouth passed by. I wanted him to feel my worship on his body, my eyes never stopped looking at him adoringly. 

 

He let out a loud moan and arched his back when I licked down my way from the head of his cock all the way to his balls. Then I spread his legs even more, revealing his puckered little hole on my sight. 

 

My cock couldn’t get any harder. I could see that he tensed up as his tiny hole clenched. I kissed both of his ass cheeks as I looked at him. His face got redder by the seconds and I smiled. 

 

“Is it okay if I kissed you here?” 

 

He bit his already red and swollen lower lip, “Do you want to?”

 

“I want to taste you angel, may I?” He looked into my eyes and nodded. 

 

I went closer and give the puckering hole a peck. He gasped loudly and tangled his fingers in my hair. “Relax baby,” I told him and I watched his mouth parted as I flick my tongue on his hole. His grip tighten in my hair. I groaned, now that I had a taste I couldn’t get enough. I licked and suck on his boyhole as he moaned and cried from the pleasure. 

 

I reached for the lube and coated my finger with it. “Just breathe for me baby” I said as I put his cock in my mouth, swallowing him whole. When he started to writhe from the high, I slowly pushed my digit inside his soft orifice. “Oh god, Armie!” I could feel him around my finger, so tight. He adjusted to the new sensation as I keep sucking his cock. After a short while, his hips started to meet the rhythm of my finger. My mouth let his cock go, “You need more in there Timmy?”

 

His eyes flew open and looked at me. He smiled shyly and nodded, “Please, daddy” it drove me insane how he was a mix of pureness and debauchery. I pulled out my finger and saw his hole winked at me from the loss. I reapplied the lube and started going in again with a finger then another one followed not long after. He thrust himself on my fingers deeper only slowing down when I put another finger inside him. 

 

I didn’t even want to think about how he would feel around my cock because I was sure I would just combust before even fucking him if I did. But he was taking my fingers so well, letting it open him up, getting it ready for my cock. 

He squirmed frustratingly, his eyes searched mine. “Armie, please… I want you. Now”

 

I smiled at him and pull myself up so we are eye to eye. I helped his legs up and bend it towards his chest, positioning myself between his legs. “You’re the love of my life, Tim” I said as my thumb caressed his lower lip down to his jaw and settle my hand to hold his neck. His eyes filled with emotion, filled with love and trust that it started to overflow with tears. I kissed them all away. 

 

“I love you, Armand” his voice raw but certain and sure.

 

I guided myself towards his entrance. My forehead falls on his, we look into each other’s eyes. I put a little pressure on his hole, thrusting painfully slow to let it accomodate my size. “You’re gonna let me in, baby?” I whispered and he nodded, trying to relax his body. “You’re perfect, love”

 

“Ah!” his eyes widen, as our body started to unite. I held on to every bit of my self control. Memorizing his face at this very moment, so trusting and in awe of what was happening. When the head made progressed going deeper, his shut his eyes and winced from the intrusion of my cock inside him. 

 

My heart was racing and I stilled, throwing the sensation of his inside around me in the back of my head. My hand find his and he immediately squeezed a death grip around it. “Timmy, do you want to stop?” I asked as I was about to get ready to pull out. 

 

“No!” he said it too fast, too loud. His right hand squeezed mine and the other gripped my hip, preventing me from moving. I nodded and started to kiss him all over, showering him with praises, trying to distract him. It took a while before his hand on my hip, giving cue for me to move. I managed short thrusts to get deeper inch by inch and every time he would stifled a painful gasp. 

 

He let out a high pitched moan, more at the shock when I finally bottomed out inside him. We stayed that way in silent for a few moment. I looked down to see how he had taken all of me inside of him and I never expected it to be overwhelming. This angel had granted me the privilege of experiencing him this way. To open up his body and let me in to the closest we could get physically, joined as one. 

 

When I looked back up to his face he was also staring down at where we were joined, he let go of my hip and put his hand on the visible bulge on his adorable tummy. He started at it in awe just like I did at the sight of being inside of him. 

 

“You fit inside me” he whispered in amazement. I smiled at him, God he was just so perfect.

 

“Making love” I said in jest, referring to our earlier conversation. He raised his eyebrows and chuckled lightly as he hit me jokingly on my forearm. 

 

“We’re made for each other” He said again. I couldn’t help but to kiss him, sealed our fate to be together forever.

 

The chaste kiss turned heated as he instinctively squeezed around me and I moaned his name loudly. I started to pull out a little and thrust into him. “Oh, God” he said as his hand felt me moving from his belly. “More… please daddy, I can take more” he implored innocently. Knowing what it would do to me. “Fuck, baby boy”

 

His velvet heat enveloped me and finally, I let myself indulge in the sensation knowing that it had started to feel good for him too. “You’re so tight around me, Angel. So warm, so good…” I pulled out even further now and thrusted inside him, a little less careful now. 

 

“Ah, DADDY!” he screamed as his eyes rolled back and his body trembled almost violently.

 

“Found your sweet spot, baby?” I asked as I jabbed his prostate again lightly. 

 

“Fuck!”  

 

“Hmm, does it feel good, Timmy? Tell me” 

 

“A-aahh yes daddy, so good. I-I’m so full of you”

 

I grunted, his confession made me pick up my speed. 

 

“You’re such a good boy for me, opening up your little hole for my cock” I whispered into his ear breathlessly. 

 

“Arms.. I’m.. I’m cum-” His cock spurted white ribbons untouched. His body tensed up and his ass was squeezing my cock so tightly. With half shut eyes, still, in a haze of orgasm, he moaned, 

 

“Make me yours, Armie. Inside me” That did it for me.

 

I came with such a force that I had never felt before. It was literally the best orgasm of my life. I shouted his name against his skin and came inside my Timmy. I stayed inside him for a while as we tried to calm down our breathing.

 

We sighed in contentment, visibly tired from the day and our lovemaking. 

 

“I love you, baby boy” I said as I pulled out. 

 

“No!” he said a little too late. “Want you inside me still” he pouted.

 

I kissed the pouting lips, “Sorry, angel. Next time, okay?” 

 

I sat up and watched him lay down, legs still spread, satisfied and post-coital expression on his face. I watched my cum oozed out of his hole and fuck if it wasn’t the hottest thing ever. I scooped out the drip with a finger and pushed it back inside. Timmy hummed as a response, already half asleep.

 

My heart pounded with pride, I claimed him, he is mine. As long as he wants me. 


End file.
